For it is written
by Cats070911
Summary: When Barbara sends Tommy a book for Christmas, it has unexpected consequences. Or were they really unexpected? Yes, this is your "special Christmas treat."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. As promised this is my M-rated Christmas treat. Appetiser now, satisfaction on Boxing Day ;)

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail of... DS Havers... please leave a message after the tone."

The newly promoted Detective Chief Inspector Thomas Lynley shook his head and smiled. Barbara refused to leave a personal message on her phone, and her abrupt 'DS Havers' always sounded incongruous within the polite standard message.

"Hi, Barbara. I just rang to... wish you Merry Christmas. I had hoped to catch you, but by the time I got up to your floor, you had left. Winston said you are rostered off from tonight. If you're in town, call me. Perhaps we can meet up for a drink. And I promise I won't try to recruit you to my team, although I wish you would change your mind about that one. Call me."

Tommy rang off then poured himself a generous finger of his finest single malt. It had been one of those days. None of his new squad had been issued with common sense, and it made his job three times harder than it needed to be. He missed having his crotchety sergeant beside him. He pulled off his tie and sank into the soft, well-worn leather of his Chesterfield wing chair. He sniffed his whisky before he took the first sip, then closed his eyes as it's fiery tendrils reached down his throat to scorch his tonsils. In the background, he was vaguely aware of his doorbell. He ignored it. It rang again. He was not in the mood for company.

He was about to pour another drink when it occurred to him that it might be Barbara at his door. He raced to open it. A yellow FedEx van was just pulling out from the kerb. He glanced down to see a parcel. The wind was biting. Snow was predicted for Christmas Day, but the way the leaden sky had been earlier, he expected it might arrive overnight. He bent down and picked up the satchel. It was heavy and rectangular. He could not remember ordering a book. He hurried back inside.

Tommy poured his second drink before opening the bag. It contained a book which was rising rapidly up the bestseller list. Everywhere he went there were billboards advertising it. He vaguely recalled that it was a debut novel and there was something mysterious about the author. He opened the cover and read the blurb. The novel was about a female spy and her male partner. _Filled with fast-paced adventure and incredibly raunchy unresolved sexual tension, this book will keep you turning the pages until the end, and then you will still want more._ He snorted. Whoever sent it knew very little about him or his taste in books. He looked on the label to find a sender's name. There was none. There was no card either. He frowned. That seemed odd. He flipped through the opening pages and noticed something handwritten. He turned the pages slowly until he found it.

 _Tommy,_

 _I know this is not a book you would normally read, but I hope you enjoy it._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Barbara_

He could well imagine that Barbara would enjoy a lightweight romantic spy thriller, but it puzzled him why she would send it to him. She even acknowledged that it was not his style. He frowned again. She never did anything without a reason. She wanted him to read it.

"Bloody hell!"

He had not noticed it at first, but now wondered how he could have missed it. She had finally addressed him as Tommy. He glanced over at the photo of them on his mantle and smiled. "Did you send me this just to break that barrier, or is there a deeper message in here?"

Tommy rang her number again. He hoped that this time she would answer. His disappointment at hearing the start of the voicemail message squeezed his stomach painfully. "Hi, Barbara. Me again. I just rang to thank you for my present. It was delivered a few minutes ago. I have just finished a novel, so will start it tonight. Let's catch up for drinks or better still dinner. And before Christmas. Or after if that works better. I am not going to Cornwall this year so I am available any time. Thanks again."

He screwed his face up as he rang off. He knew he had sounded a tad desperate. In truth he was. He missed her more than he had imagined possible. It still hurt that she had refused to move with him. He suspected she blamed him for breaking up their cosy partnership. The image of Barbara staring accusingly at him when he had told her of Hillier's ultimatum to move up or move out was seared into his memory. He had mistakenly believed she would never leave him. He had assumed she would grumble but happily follow him. Tommy had even hoped she would finally push for promotion herself. But he had misjudged her. She had snorted and turned on her heels and left the office. In the week before he relocated two floors up to lead the Major Incident Team, she had barely answered in more than monosyllables. He had lost his best friend and, if he was truthful, his reason for living.

Now she had sent him a message. An apology? If she had just wanted to break the ice by calling him by name, she could have posted a card. He picked up the book and his decanter and headed for his bedroom.

* * *

Barbara had been sitting in her lounge when Tommy had rung. She had deliberately not answered but she had listened immediately to his voicemails. The carpet looked worn where she had paced the room. Sending him the novel was a huge gamble. There were scenes in there that would make a sailor blush. She wondered what he would think. On second thoughts, she did not want to know.

* * *

Tommy had to admit that the book was easy to read. By the third chapter, he was emotionally invested in the two lead characters and their case. Bernadette was a sassy, no-nonsense spy who came from a solidly middle-class background. Her mother, a successful barrister, and her late father, a paediatrician, had taught her to thrive in any environment. In contrast, Tobias was a man who survived on his intelligence and wit. Born in the slums of Sheffield, he had been destined for a life skirting between pubs, drug dens and Her Majesty's finest bluestone. Driven by revenge for the murder of his little sister at the hands of terrorists, he had sat the entrance exam for MI5 and surprised everybody except himself by becoming a leading counter-intelligence analyst. Teamed with Bernadette on their first case together sparks were flying.

The action moved quickly. People were murdered, unknown and seemingly unaligned terrorists were trying to blackmail the Mayor of Birmingham, and Tobias was falling hopelessly in lust, and probably love, with Bernadette. So far the author had given no clue as to whether his female agent returned the feelings.

Tommy looked at his clock. It was almost nine o'clock, but it was far too early to sleep. He would read for another hour. It was only four pages into the next chapter before he almost spat his whisky across his bedsheets.

 _Wet and dirty from wading though Falkirk Marsh, Bernadette stood in her bathroom and began to strip off her clothes. She ran her hands up her body from her thighs to her breasts. She cupped them and felt their weight. Despite being nearly forty, they were still full and firm. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body. Mud mingled with sweat pooled near her feet as the torrent of water struggled to escape down the old drains._

" _Boss?"_

" _Tobias? I'm in here."_

 _Through the steamed up screen, Bernadette could see a dark silhouette in the bathroom doorway._

" _Oh!_ _Sorry. I'll wait in here. I just came to tell you... it can wait."_

" _No, stay. What did you learn?"_

" _Um... the security guard has a record back in Ireland. Possible links to the IRA. Oh..."_

 _Bernadette pressed her bum against the glass. She smiled when she heard Tobias moan softly. She turned and rubbed away the condensation just low enough for him to get a decent glimpse of cleavage. "You were saying...? IRA?"_

 _Tobias' eyes never left her breasts. She knew he could see nothing but shadows and his face was a contortion of frustration and if she picked it correctly, desire. She lifted one breast and quickly pressed it against the glass before retreating into the stream of water. Tobias was staring at the circle of clear she had created which was slowly re-fogging._

" _He was from Belfast," he said absentmindedly._

 _She shut off the tap and cracked open the door. "Would you pass me my towel?"_

 _Tobias stood with his arm outstretched. When she took the towel he retreated to the other room. Bernadette sighed. He was not going to press his case it seemed. Pity. He had a great body and she had become rather fond of him. She wrapped the towel around her and wandered out after him._

" _Go on..."_

Tommy put down the book. The scene reminded him of Cambridge when he had showered while talking to Barbara. Is that why she wanted him to read this? Had she felt uncomfortable? He had not teased her, not deliberately at least. It seemed perfectly natural to him to be naked in front of Barbara. But that was wrong. She was his partner. His friend. Theirs was not a physical relationship.

"Shit."

For the first time, Tommy recognised that he had wanted it to be more than just friendship for a lot longer than he had realised. In recent months he knew he was attracted to his sergeant. Reading this passage he knew he had been like Bernadette. He had been looking for a sign. He had assumed Barbara was just embarrassed, and when she had foisted him onto Helen, he had taken the hint, but what if she had been interested but too shy to let on?

Tommy decided to finish the book. He wondered if there were other messages for him. About fifty pages further on, his eyes widened.

 _Unable to sleep, Bernadette paced her bedroom. She glanced guiltily at the Vodka on her bedside table. It called to her like a Siren. "What the hell?"_

 _She did not bother to pour a glass. She would fool nobody by doing that. She unscrewed the cap and slurped loudly from the bottle. This was all Tobias' fault. He had started dating a selection of entirely unsuitable women. Bernadette told herself that she was not jealous, but it felt as if ten thousand rats were gnawing at her gut, each chomping in time. To-bi-as! To-bi-as!_

 _She lay on her bed and thought about him. She had watched him yesterday at the gym. His shirt had been taut across his strong and deliciously hairy chest. Sweat had dripped from his face as he lifted almost twice his bodyweight. He exuded a scent that was the mixture of a wild animal and freshly sawn pine. Bernadette imagined him over her. She could almost feel the heat of his body. She would pull him closer and trace his chin with the very tip of her tongue._

 _It was not long before she stood and with eyes closed, stripped off her clothes as she fantasised that it was Tobias' hands roaming her body. Back on the edge of the bed, she spread her feet on the floor and imagined running her hands through his hair as his tongue explored her. Bernadette reached over and opened her drawer. It was a poor substitute, but tonight she would let her dildo help satisfy her._

Tommy wanted to stop reading, but he could not put it down. As Bernadette slowly brought herself to a climax, Tommy was imagining it was Barbara. He wondered if she ever employed artificial lovers. He thought about what it would be like to watch and learn what turned her on. He glanced down at his rock hard cock that was straining to escape his trunks before closing his eyes. He had always had a sly fantasy about Barbara lying on his desk and him using a vibrator to bring her undone, plunging into her as she came. It had popped into his mind several times in recent months. He had tried to ignore it...

Tommy threw back his head and groaned. The pressure was unbearable. He slipped off his trunks hoping that with more freedom he could avoid soiling himself. He had no idea why this book was affecting him, but it was disquieting.

* * *

Tommy read on. Several pages later, Tobias was angry with his partner.

 _Tobias slunk back to his room. Bernadette had made a show of dancing with her boss at the Christmas party. Flaunting herself was how he would have phrased it. In her low cut black dress and her bright red lipstick and matching shoes, he had been tempted to arrest her for soliciting. He pulled of his tie, then his shirt and threw them on the floor. He tried hard to ignore the image of his lithe boss in that dress._

 _He slipped out of his trousers and left them where they fell. His socks and jocks followed. He lay on his bed and shut his eyes. Instead of blackness, there was a beautiful woman in a black dress. He imagined unzipping it as he kissed her neck. He could almost feel her skin beneath his fingers as he slowly peeled the dress off her shoulders._

 _Unconsciously, Tobias began to stroke his cock as he pictured his lips running along her shoulder blade..._

In his mind, Tommy was slowly removing the black dress Barbara had worn to his engagement party. Barbara's back was soft and creamy and goosebumps raised under his lips as he moved them down her bare spine.

Tommy groaned loudly. Like Tobias, he was pleasuring himself. Disgusted, he stopped. But he didn't want to stop. Not this time. He let the book fall onto the bed as he closed his eyes and pictured Barbara naked. He imagined being behind her as he let her dress fall to the ground. His hands undid her bra and pulled it away from her body. He was nudging his cock between the cheek of her bum while his hands explored her front. Full, round breasts filled his hands while he nibbled on her neck. In his fantasy, Barbara leant slightly forward and shuffled her feet apart. Tommy reached down and torn at her lacy briefs. They parted easily in his hands as she encouraged him. He pushed his cock through her slippery folds and as she bent forward even more, he slid straight into her gloriously tight pussy. His hand moved down through her thick mass of pubic curls. His finger slid over her surprisingly hot and hard clit. He thought about his finger rubbing over it and around it until she squealed with joy, and her muscles clamped him tight, drawing him deeper into her.

It did not take more than two imaginary thrusts for Tommy to groan loudly. His hand flew up and down his shaft. "Oh, Barbara!" he cried as he came hard and copiously.

He fell back against his pillow and sighed. This was wrong. So very, very wrong.

* * *

Tommy cleaned himself up and changed his sheet. He was still revolted by his action, but he had trouble ridding his mind of the image of Barbara bending over in front of him. "You can just calm down," he told his cock as it twitched and started to rise. How could a book about two other people have this effect on him? He never watched porn, and other erotic passages had never aroused him. He wandered naked down to his study and retrieved another bottle of single malt. He did not want to get drunk, but he needed to escape from his fantasies.

* * *

Tommy woke just before four o'clock. He knew he was not going to sleep again. With a heavy sigh, he turned on his light and opened the book. He hoped there would be more crime and less explicit sexuality. The case twisted and turned, just as a real one did. Tobias had a temper and at a critical point, he lost it. Bernadette had covered for him, but there was an ominous undercurrent. Tommy thought of the times he had been in a similar circumstance. Barbara had always protected him, even lied for him. He had thought that was part of their special bond, but the author had assigned Bernadette and Tobias similar traits. He felt cheated. He wanted his relationship with Barbara to be special.

He read on. Worried about him, Bernadette turned up on Tobias' doorstep late one night. Tommy read with growing unease their circumlocutious conversation about what they meant to each other as partners. Tommy wanted to scream at one or other of them to admit their love. Neither did, and Tobias let Bernadette leave with nothing more personal than a smile. Tommy threw the book on the bed. The night he had turned up at Barbara's flat he had almost said the words he still did not believe could be true. He loved her, that was easy to admit, but he was in love with her too. Even now, that seemed wrong. Yet the thought of it was perfect. Even without his fantasies, he wished she was here now so that he could just snuggle down in her arms.

There were only a handful of pages left. He read them quickly. They solved their case, foiled the terror plot and were about to be assigned their next investigation. But their personal feelings remained unresolved. In the final scene, they both drifted home alone, and it was obvious that they both wished it could be different.

Tommy looked at his clock. It was just past half five. He got up, shaved and took a long shower.

* * *

Barbara had slept fitfully. She had known Tommy would read the book. She had wanted him too, but now she was frightened of the outcome. It was almost six o'clock, and there was no use pretending she was going to get any more sleep. She decided to shower and dress.

* * *

Tommy sat in his car outside her flat for ten minutes considering what to do. Was it rude to knock on someone's door at six in the morning and tell them that you loved them? Maybe it was not rude, but it was unlikely to engender the response he craved.

Just after six, he noticed the light in her lounge go on. At least he would not be waking her. He stopped prevaricating and marched to her door. After a deep breath, he knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **note:** for the romantics, I am sorry, this is supposed to be saucy.

* * *

"Sir?" Barbara said as she cracked open the door.

He held up the book. "May I come in?"

She opened the door and stepped back. She had not expected him at this hour. She was still in her pyjamas, the ones with baby polar bears frolicking in Christmas hats, and wished she had not dithered about having her shower. "Sure."

"What happened to Tommy?"

"Huh? You're standing here. In my lounge room. At six in the morning."

Tommy opened the book and pointed to her inscription. "Tommy... you can't deny it."

She shook her head. "I don't deny it."

"Why did you send me this book?"

She looked at the floor. "I... I found it... interesting. I thought you might too. It's quite popular."

"It was very easy to read."

"Yeah."

He gave her a sly grin. "Surprisingly graphic sex scenes."

Barbara's neck went red. "You could have skipped over those."

"No, I couldn't. I... found them quite... realistic."

"Mmm." Barbara heard her voice squeak at least an octave higher than normal.

"Very vivid. I felt the desire, the jealousy."

She looked up at him, trying to read his eyes. For once, they were inscrutable. "Did you?"

"Is that what you wanted me to feel?"

Barbara smiled briefly then shrugged. "I... Yes, I guess so."

"Yours or mine?"

"Sorry?"

"Were you trying to make me aware of my jealousy, or telling me about yours?"

That was direct. Did he know? She shrugged but said nothing.

Tommy stepped closer. "Bernadette and Tobias. Funny that they should have our initials."

Barbara started at him. She felt her face begin to colour brightly. "Yes, quite a coincidence."

"Like the shower scene? You wanted me to read about that, didn't you... Tobias?"

He had clearly worked it out, but he would have to spell it out before she said anything. "Yes."

"Is that how you felt at Cambridge?"

"In some ways."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I... it wasn't done to tease you. It... Did you... like what you saw?"

Barbara felt a surge of anger. He had known at the time. He must have. "You know I did."

"And Tobias' jealousy when Bernadette danced with others? And her jealousy when he started dating. They were all messages?" Tommy stepped closer. He was now only inches from her.

"I..." She shrugged again.

"But what were you trying to say?"

"I dunno. I was just being silly."

"That's a dangerous game, Barbara." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Do you know how I reacted to the thought of you watching me shower? Maybe to the memory of it."

"No, how could I?"

"It made me hard."

"Oh!" She knew her eyes went wide.

He gave her a saucy grin. "Rock hard. Thinking about being naked in front of you. Imagining your eyes if I had dropped that towel."

"I would have shut them."

"Would you? What if I had walked over while you were sitting there. Wouldn't you have been tempted?"

Barbara swallowed quickly. "To do what?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"No! Why are you here? Just to tell me some book titillated you?"

Tommy took a step back and held up the book. "No. To tell you that I was impressed with this debut novel. The characters are surprisingly realistic. I feel as if I know them well. This Ashley Barber is a very talented writer."

"Not really, but it was a good yarn."

"I thought that at first, but then it dawned on me..."

Barbara moved behind her couch and looked anywhere but at him. "What dawned on you?"

"That there was no caravan scene. None of Tobias' underwear in his cutlery drawer."

She looked up at him. "Ah..."

"Where did you learn to write like that?"

"I always could. I just... needed the inspiration."

"And what motivated you now?"

"You left me. I... was devastated and then I knew for sure. I had to tell someone, even if they never knew me, or you, or anything else."

"Your new army of fans may disagree, but you should have told me."

Barbara shook her head. "No. How could I? This feels bad enough."

"Bad?"

"Awkward."

"What if I go first?"

"With what?"

"Saying it. I love you, Barbara."

"Are you sure your not just aroused?" She had watched his fly since he had admitted the shower scene aroused him. His trousers were not straining, but they were tighter than normal.

"I am, partly, I admit that. Reading those scenes, well... this is not the way I would usually phrase it, but I freely admit that I want to fuck you, Barbara. Fast, hard and furiously. But more than that, want to make love to you. Slowly. Tenderly. For ever."

Barbara's knees went rubbery. She had to sit. Holding the couch for support she edged around it and sat. She had to clamp her thighs shut by crossing her legs. "I..."

Tommy knelt in front of her and took her hands. "Why did you write the book?"

"To get it out of my system."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"And why did you send it to me?"

"I... wanted you to guess. To know."

"And what did you want me to do about it?"

"Understand."

"That you're scared?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And what else?"

"That I love you." His smile made her heart skip two beats then race to catch up. Barbara reached out and stroked his face. "I wanted you to come over. I dunno - confess your undying love. Race me to the bedroom... No, I don't think I expected anything in particular really. I didn't really think you would..."

Tommy moved closer. "What?"

"Want me."

Tommy leant forward and kissed her forehead. "I want you with every breath I take. Every thought I have."

Barbara frowned. "Did the shower scene really make you hard?"

Tommy moved back onto his heels and smiled. "Talk about kill the romance. This isn't just about sex, Barbara."

"I know, but... as a writer... it's nice to know that I can... affect people."

Tommy laughed softly. "I can't speak for people, but yes, it affected me. In the scene where Tobias imagined stripping off Bernadette's dress, it affected me a lot. I was imagining doing that to you. That dress your wore at Howenstowe. I was behind you. I kissed your back. All the way down your spine. I undid your bra. I had your breasts, full and heavy in my hands. You sighed as I nibbled your skin just here." He ran his fingertip down her neck and stopped at the junction of her shoulder.

Tommy leant over and kissed the spot beside his finger. Barbara groaned softly as she felt blood surging towards her groin. "Mmm, yes, just like that. Then you leant forward so that your bum brushed me. I nestled my cock against you. You had on these skimpy lacy knickers, but..."

"Mmm?"

"I tore them off you."

"Oh!"

"Are you shocked?"

"Yes, a bit." He smiled at her in a totally new, devilish way. It made her want him immediately. Hard and fast as he had said.

Tommy tilted his head to one side. "Why?"

Barbara closed her eyes. If she kept watching him, she would pull him into the couch with her. She wanted the inevitable, but she had hoped it would be more romantic. At least the first time. "Who am I kidding?"

Tommy chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Tell me... How?"

"You opened your stance and leant forward a little more. You wanted me. You were hot... and wet... and when I plunged into you, you were wonderfully tight."

"Tommy!"

"You asked. And you wrote about Tobias stroking himself."

She nodded. "Did you?"

"Yes. Furiously. To climax. I wanted to be inside you. I wanted to feel your muscles clench around me. I wasn't selfish. I made sure you came first, but when I did... it was better than real sex with someone I don't love."

"Real sex with someone you do love might not live up to your expectations."

"It will surpass them."

"How do you know?"

Tommy moved closer. "Because I am going to spend the day finding out exactly how to drive you wild."

"What happened to romance?"

"I will do it slowly."

"What if I want fast and furious?"

"Your wish is my command."

Barbara laughed. "I need a shower. I was going to have one when you arrived."

"We can do that."

"We?"

"We can take a shower."

"Naked?"

"I find it is a more efficient way to shower than clothed."

Barbara laughed nervously. "Are we moving too fast? You haven't even kissed me."

"I will, but if I do, we won't move from this couch will we?"

Barbara shook her head. "No."

Tommy stood and held out his hand. "Let's shower."

* * *

It was hard to believe that he had suggested that, but as she stood and accepted his hand, Tommy promised himself that she would climax at least twice before he did. He had every intention of being romantic and slow. Barbara deserved that, but he sensed he was going to have to first show her that her sexuality was not something to be ashamed of.

He stepped forward so that their bodies touched. She instantly pulled away from him when his erection brushed her abdomen. He pulled her back. "Are you scared?"

"A bit."

"Don't be scared of me. I would never hurt you. Never rush you."

"I'm not scared of you. I'm frightened about... my passions."

He smiled. "I think you will find a satisfactory outlet for them."

As she smiled, he bent down and kissed her. Both of them pressed their bodies firmly against the other. They exchanged a series of small kisses. "I love you," he reassured her.

"Me too."

As he was about to suggest they move to the bathroom when her tongue slipped into his open mouth. He groaned with the delight of her rolling her tongue around his mouth. His tongue trapped hers, then began to caress it. Barbara tugged at his shirt and ran her hands up his back.

He broke away. "We should slow down. I want to watch you shower."

She gave him a wicked smile. "That's kinda kinky."

"Is it? Let's find out."

Barbara took his hand and led him through her bedroom to her bathroom. Her double bed was neatly made. That would not last long. Her shower was perfect. It was over the bath and encumbered only by a curtain and not glass.

"Do you take my clothes off or me?" she asked.

"You. I want to watch."

Barbara slowly undid the buttons on her pyjamas until the top hung loosely from her shoulder. Tommy could see the barest glimpse of her left breast with her hard rosy nipple holding the cloth away from the skin. He could also see how nervous she was, and how her hands moved to cover tint white scars. Tommy wanted to find a way to let her know they were not ugly to him without actually mentioning them.

"No, on second thoughts, let me." He pushed the playful polar bears off her shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor, and he kicked it away. "You're beautiful."

"You're blind."

He laughed. Although he wanted to cup those breasts and play, he bent and kissed each nipple. Barbara shivered. He knelt and reached up to kiss them again. As he did, he grabbed the legs of her pyjamas and pulled hard. They slid down to her knees.

"Tommy!" Her shock was underlined by a groan of approval.

"I have 20/20 vision and a lovely vista." He kissed her stomach in random places, making sure he kissed some of her scars. She giggled when he ran his tongue around the rim of her navel, but it became a groan as he pressed hard into it with his tongue before kissing a line down to the top of her curls. He stood. "Now, let me watch you shower."

Barbara's body flushed. It seemed to creep up from her feet. Tommy unbuttoned his shirt as he kicked off his shoes. Stepping on the toe of his sock, he pulled his foot free, then repeated it with the other foot. His eyes never left Barbara as she stepped into the bath.

She went to pull the curtain. "No, don't. I want to watch, remember?"

"I thought you'd watch from in here."

Tommy tore at his belt. The damned thing caught on the belt loop of his trousers. "Grrrrr!"

It cane free and he let his trousers fall. His trunks bulged and he let Barbara's eyes linger a moment. She licked her lips. It was an unconscious action, but it made his cock twitch. Barbara grunted. His thumbs pushed under the elastic of his trunks. He smiled as he pushed them down, letting his cock spring free.

"Oh hell, yes."

"So, you approve?"

"He's... just as I imagined."

"Really? Did you think about him often?"

She nodded as she turned on the water. "Far more than was good for me."

"I think he will be very good for you."

She splashed him. "Not if you don't get in here."

Tommy did not require a second invitation. He stepped into the bath and wrapped his arms around her. His cock nudged the place that he had fantasised about.

"Already?" she asked. "I thought I was showering for you."

With his hands on her waist he turned her gently. "You are. I just wanted to remind you to save water..."

Barbara laughed. The red hue of her skin faded as she looked into his eyes. "We're mad."

"For each other. Here's your soap."

Tommy sat on the ledge at the end of her bath. Barbara turned away from him and stood under the water and let it run over her. She ran her hands across her wet hair, plastering it to her head. Tommy studied her back. It was smooth and marked only with a few moles and blemishes. He started to mentally map each one. She lifted her right arm and soaped it and her armpit, then mirrored her actions on the left. She rubbed the lather around her neck, then turned to face him. With a sly smile, she rubbed the slippery soap down between her breasts then circled them, slowly working t onwards her rocklike nipples. Her hand moved across the triangle of skin from her waist to her groin. Her body shone in the light.

His balls clenched so tightly that they ached. She was watching his reaction and he was pleased that his body was showing off. He smiled then made a loose fist around his shaft. He pulled the skin down so that the purple head stood proudly above his hand. Her eyes zoomed in on his hand. He stroked himself three or four times until her eyes looked alarmed. He laughed and let go. "Don't worry, he's all yours."

Barbara nodded then lifted one leg onto the rim of the bath giving him his first glimpse of paradise. He groaned as he watched her soap her leg and foot. She turned to lift the other one. He knew she was teasing him when she bent slightly forward with her legs spread just enough for him to see how she was already red and swollen and ready.

"Oh, Barbara." Tommy stood moved behind her. He nudged his cock against her. She wriggled, clearly expecting him to enter her. He put his hands on her hips and stopped her moving back. "Not yet."

"This is torture, Tommy."

He pulled away and let her stand. "As It should be. Pass me the soap."

He soaped her back, and massaged her as he washed it off slowly. He reached between her legs making sure only the soap and not his hand touched her. Barbara groaned and put her hand on the wall.

He put the soap down, then returned with his hand. Carefully, he washed the soap from her. Beside the soap, there was a thicker slipperiness. "Do you want me?" he asked as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Yes!" Her head came back against his shoulder.

"How much?" His hand ceased to cleanse and began to explore.

"We should move to my bedroom."

Tommy pressed his cock against her hip. "No, we should stay here."

"Oh, good... ah..." Tommy had found his target. He circled it slowly with the pad of his forefinger. Barbara's breathing became heavier.

"You're gloriously wet."

"We're... standing... under... a shower."

"Not in here." He slid the middle finger of his other hand inside her. Barbara jumped and nearly slipped on the wet floor of the tub. "Oh, yes. So wet... so hot... so cosy... I want to be in there so badly." He rocked against her hip.

"Oh... good... fuck."

"Is it? Am I turning you on?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to come hard for me?"

"I... want you... inside me."

"Oh, I will be, but not yet." He continued to circle the hard nub of her clit as he eased his finger in and out. "My cock..." He pushed his finger in further. "Is longer... and thicker." Barbara began to arch her back and push her hips forward. "That's it. All those fantasies... and now... these ARE my fingers. That IS my cock digging into you. This is me kissing you."

Tommy found her mouth. Open to breathe, he covered it with his, and quickly found her tongue. They kissed hard as he brought her to within a hair of release before backing off. Twice he teased her this way until,he misjudged it. As he forced his finger deeper and bumped over her womb, Barbara pulled her head away. She jerked against his other hand and began to moan in a loud continuous sound that morphed into a howl.

Tommy rubbed his cock against her hip. He wanted to come too, but he had promised himself it would be two to one. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh... sh... eeeeeeeee!" Her pussy gripped his finger like a vice.

* * *

Barbara panted loudly. She rested her head against Tommy's chest. "That was..."

"It was," he agreed.

"Your turn?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, I think it is." Before he could protest, Barbara had grabbed his cock and began to strum it. "Oh, yes. He's so hard... and hot... and..."

"And?"

Barbara needed to feel him inside her, but her pussy was still recovering. Holding him firm, she sunk to her knees and guided him into her mouth.

"Barbara!" Tommy tried to pull away, but her hand closed around his balls. He stopped wriggling. "Oh, Barbara."


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara's mouth was warm and inviting, and her tongue was circling him in the most erotic way. "Barbara, please. Stop, or I won't be able to stop myself."

She paused and withdrew but held his shaft firmly making sure that his head did not exit her mouth. "Wu donn wike it?"

"I like it too much! I absolutely adore what you were... hey, don't start again. I don't want to... Oh... oh, yes, I do. Oh, that is sooooo good." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Not like this. Not the first time. Please. I want to be buried deep inside you when I come. Please, Barb-argh-ra."

Tommy was about three milliseconds from bucking his hips to begin his orgasm. Barbara removed her mouth and squeezed the base of his shaft between her thumb and fingers. "Bed or do you want me to bend over in front of you and lean against the sink?"

"Yes, I want that. Oh hell, do I want that? No. Bed."

Barbara stood and gently released pressure. His arousal had calmed from 'imminent release' to 'any slight breeze and I will come.' "Make up your mind."

"You... are a tigress."

Barbara gave him a saucy grin. "Rrruuuurrr!"

"I find that oddly arousing. Can we talk about crime statistics for a couple of minutes?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Didn't think so."

He stepped out of the bath and helped her. Barbara pushed him ahead of her into her room. Tommy quickly thought about enough unpleasant murders to ensure that his erection eased. He was still determined that Barbara was going to be pleasured first. He stood and invited her onto the bed.

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you indulge me?"

He frowned. "Probably. What do you have in mind?"

"Sit, and close your eyes."

Tommy pulled her into his arms. "No more head jobs. Not yet. But later... mmm, that would be rather wonderful."

Barbara laughed before she kissed him. It was loving but soon turned passionate. "I promise," she said breaking away.

Tommy sat on the bed and closed his eyes. "Don't be too long."

He heard rustling. Barbara had opened her drawer. Then he heard her rummaging in her wardrobe. After a few grunts and groans, she put her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see her in the black dress.

"Make your fantasy real, but... use this too." She handed him a heavy purple key ring with a button and a small numbered dial. "Don't go above three."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. I bought it for research for my next book and found I like it. I have a scene a bit like this."

"Do you? is it your fantasy or do Bernadette and Tobias get together?"

"You'll have to wait and read it. But I have to edit it a bit. I need to insert a shower scene."

Tommy laughed then checked the setting. He dialled it to 1 then pressed the button.

"Mmm, nice..."

He stood and tossed the control on the bed. He kissed her gently before reaching around to unzip her dress. For the last few inches, he turned her slowly and began to kiss behind her ear as he finished lowering the zipper. His fingers dragged one side of the dress across her shoulder followed by his kisses. He wedged the dress on the top of her arm then repeated on the other side before pushing the black material down so that it puddled on the floor at her feet.

His eyes, then his mouth followed the line of her spine down to a pair of black lace knickers. "Are these expensive?"

"No."

"Even if they were, you know their fate, don't you?"

"That's the idea."

Tommy undid her bra and slid the straps down her arms. For the first time, he held her breasts. They were as firm and heavy as he had imagined. "I like these," he whispered as he teased her nipples between his thumb and fingers. "Oh, yes, they like me too."

"How could they not when you do that to them?"

Tommy slowly moved his hands down. He ran his finger along the top of her knickers. "Do you like this too, Barbara?"

"Mmm."

His fingers extended down and he felt the slight ridge. He smiled to himself. So that was her game. Barbara groaned as he removed his hand. Tommy swiftly picked up the remote and rolled the dial up several notches.

"Oh, god! I said no more than 3!"

"You always tell me I never listen."

Tommy put his hand on her back to encourage her to bend forward. When she did, he nestled his cock between the cheeks of her bum. "It was like this, I believe."

"Oh, hell, Tommy. his is too intense."

"Is it, really?" He began to slowly move up and down against the coarse lace.

"No... it's... oohhh."

When he heard her breathing become erratic, he seized the top of her panties and ripped. They came apart easily. Barbara groaned and leant further forward, leaning her hands on the bed.

Tommy edged his cock into her wetness. "Oh, yes. Mmm."

"Tommy..."

He ran his tip over her entrance and felt the thin rubber strip vibrating. His fingers quickly found the flat circle over her clit. It was not large enough to hold the motor. "Aren't I enough for you?"

She stopped moving and tried to turn. "Yes, it was... I'm sorry. It was just a fantasy to have you inside me. You can take it out."

Tommy understood. "No. You wanted this... it _and_ me."

His cock was already pushing gently at her entrance. He pushed himself inside. It was as wet and hot and tight as he had imagined. "Oh, divine... this is..." With one hard thrust, his head bumped past the small vibrator and nestled against her womb. He gently rocked back and forth.

Barbara let out a long satisfied sigh. "Oh, this is so much better than I had imagined."

"Is it? What about this?" Tommy withdrew just enough for his head to press the vibrator firmly against her G-spot. She jumped then collapsed onto her forearms.

"Oh, Tom...meeeeeeeeee!"

Barbara lost control. He tried to withdraw fearing that the intense tickling of his shaft by her artificial lover, the way she was bucking against his balls, and her cries of his name would bring him undone. He didn't want that. Not yet. But her muscles locked him in place. "Oh, fuck, Barbara."

He still had the remote in his hand. He went to dial it down but pushed it the wrong way. His cock felt as if electricity had rocketed through it. Barbara cried out and pushed back into him. He flicked it off but she continued to writhe around him. Tommy took a deep breath. Sometimes you can't always get what you plan. "I love you."

His world exploded around him as he made two quick thrusts. His cock twitched violently then began to spill its load. Barbara was still coming hard. Her pussy clamped him so that it felt as if she was trying to rip his cock from his body. He pushed in as far as he could and nestled the head against her womb. Waves of pleasures began in his toes and surged through him as he came. Just as he thought it was stopping another wave overtook him and he pumped more of his love into her.

* * *

Barbara collapsed forward onto the bed. Tommy was still firm inside her. Instead of withdrawing, he moved with her then rolled her gently onto her side and spooned in behind. She purred softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What about... you know, Lord Asherton?"

"He's comfortable too."

Barbara laughed. "No, it's what I call... it."

"Oh, it. I see. Lord Asherton? Hmm... why?"

"I didn't want to call it Tommy."

Tommy chuckled in her ear, then kissed her neck. "Are you uncomfortable? I want to stay in there. Forever."

Barbara smiled. "Forever could be awkward, but no, I'm not uncomfortable."

"Good, then let's just lie here for a while."

Barbara put her hands over his and rolled slightly back so that some of her weight was on him.

* * *

Barbara woke with a start when Lord Asherton began vibrating. She felt full and as she moved realised that Tommy was still inside her and was rock hard. "Tommy, what a way to wake someone."

"Sorry. I must have rolled onto the remote, but it's wedged under me and I can't reach it."

Barbara laughed softly. "And here's me thinking you were being incredibly sexy."

"Oh, do you find this erotic? I suppose it is. I was thinking about what happened. That's why I'm..."

"Shut up and make love to me."

Barbara was confused when Tommy withdrew completely from her until he hooked his finger under the curve of Lord Asherton and began to gently pull it out.

"We don't need this," he said before he kissed her.

He pulled it free and put it on the bed. It buzzed softly near her ear. "Turn it off, Tommy."

His hand reached around under her. The buzzing stopped just as he rolled her on her back. His cock immediately nudged at her. "May I?"

Barbara moved her left leg so that he had better access. "I insist."

Tommy pushed slowly into her. Supporting his weight on his wrists, he leant down and kissed her softly. "Hmm, now I have you all to myself."

"Were you upset? It's just that... every time I wore him, I thought about you being inside me too, and... the opportunity was too good to miss."

"I didn't mind. It was rather... enhancing, but I just want you, and me..." Tommy kissed her tenderly.

"But..."

He frowned down at her. "What's wrong?"

"What if... I'm not enough?"

"Are you seriously wondering that?" He began to rock his hips. "I haven't been this hard since I was a teenager, but it has nothing to do with my little purple, titled alter ego. I love you! I want to make love to you." He began to move slightly faster. "I want to keep doing this for the rest of our lives."

He seemed to understand what she needed and re-angled his hips so that the base of his cock brushed over her clit. "Oh, hell... yes. Forever."

"Am I as good as my namesake?"

"Better."

"Oh, I think I can improve on that reply."

Unsure how he did it, Barbara marvelled at the way Tommy could move almost completely in and out of her while providing constant and glorious stimulation to her clit.

"Mmm, that's good," he murmured, "you want me. You're so wet... I might slide right out."

"You better not. I like this... Oh, yes, I like this a lot." Barbara watched him as he moved above her. He looked so serious, so intent on pleasuring her, so loving. That nearly brought her undone.

He seemed to sense it and slowed. "Mmm, not yet. Don't you want me to make love to you? Or are we both still so horny that we just want to...?"

"Fuck? I believe that's the word you are searching for." Barbara laughed. Tommy quickened his pace. "Both. Oh... You... are very talented."

Tommy withdrew leaving just his head inside her as he bent down to kiss her. His kiss felt different. It was slower. His tongue brushed hers in a playful way. She responded and got so lost in the kiss that she forgot he was still inside her until he began to slowly make a figure of eight with his hips. It was arousing but not a pattern that would bring her immediately undone. They continued to kiss until her lips became numb.

"Exceptionally talented," she panted.

Resting their foreheads together they took a minute to recover their breath. Tommy continued his gentle rocking pattern. When he kissed her again, his tongue mimicked his hips which were now moving a little faster and pressing a fraction harder.

Barbara groaned and lifted her hips toward him. "Come here."

He obeyed and lowered his lips onto hers. This time they did not scream or even move much. They simply kissed and when the moment was right, Barbara squeezed him tightly and indulged in the sensation of tenderness and love as they opened their souls to each other.

Tommy was hungry. He looked at his watch and was shocked to see it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon. Barbara was still asleep in his arms. He wanted the bathroom but did not want to wake her. He tried to slip away but her hand closed over his cock.

"Hello," she purred.

He laughed softly and pushed her hand gently away. "I need the bathroom."

"Shame."

Tommy got up and instantly missed the physical connection. It was as if now he had found true tranquillity, he couldn't let her go. He hurried back to her.

He climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms then kissed the top of her head. "Tonight... maybe I will have recovered by then. You do know how to exhaust a man."

"Not really. Just years of pent-up desire."

"Years?"

"What, you think all that was recent?"

"I wish we had known."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? We were both just too scared to do anything about it."

Tommy nodded. "You may be right. So much happened. I'm a different man now."

"So, what do we do?"

"Maybe you could continue where I stopped you in the bath. That was exceptionally promising."

Barbara nudged him with her elbow. "Stop avoiding it. What are we going to do about this? We had sex, Tommy."

"Did we? I thought we had made love."

"Ha bloody ha. I never thought... now... everything has changed."

Tommy pulled her closer. "For the better. What happens? We need to decide if we stay at the Met, and then where we want to live. We're still young enough to think about a child or two if we decide we want them."

"Tommy you're racing ahead."

"I don't think so. We are not letting each other go, are we? So, we move in together, and when we are ready, we legalise it. We have time to decide. I don't like working without you, but after this... well, there is no way Hillier will agree. And you could write if you prefer. Your book was very good, and you have plenty of our cases and experiences to use. I don't have to work. We have options, and we have time."

"Legalise it?"

"It's called marriage. You may have heard of it?"

"No, it's..."

Tommy felt ill. "No?"

"No, I didn't mean no I won't marry you, I mean no, it's too early to talk about that."

"What if we have created a little Lynley already?"

"Tommy! Stop complicating everything."

He leant up and looked down at her. "I'm not. I am simplifying it. I love you. You love me. We will be staying together, and we have options, but that is not negotiable is it?"

Barbara shrugged. "No."

"So, when the time is right, I want the world to know I am yours and you are mine. Everything else is superfluous."

"But..."

Tommy had heard enough. He covered her mouth with his and began to explain in a way he felt she might understand better.

* * *

"Convinced?"

Barbara lifted her leg over his hips and lay down beside where he had collapsed back onto the bed. "That I can't give this up, yes. That we should..."

"What?"

"No, you're right. Who am I trying to kid? I'm not letting you go."

He rolled over and ran his finger down her cheek. "I will make you happy, Barbara, I promise."

"I know. Wait there."

He wondered what she was up to now as her naked body disappeared into her lounge room. When she came back, she threw a loosely bound manuscript on the bed.

"Page 224."

He flicked it over and quickly read the page.

 _"We should get married," Tobias said as he stroked Bernadette's arm._

 _"No way. We don't need that complication."_

 _"Why not? Are you worried that I'm from the wrong side of the Midlands?"_

 _"No, not at all, but... are we going to tear each other apart."_

 _Tobias laughed. "Only sexually. You have the piece of me that's always been missing, and I have yours. Together... we're unbeatable, and you have the cutest bum on the planet."_

Tommy looked up and smiled."See... for it is written."

"It is."

He put the pages on the table and held out his hand. Barbara took it and almost fell in her rush into his arms. They laughed together before finding each other's lips.


End file.
